Our Story
by Sheo Darren
Summary: If the girls and their love interests ever get a normal future together, what would be their story to their kids? Chapter 4! Love Boat! For sasahara17 and his One Hell of A Ruckus.
1. Shot In The Heart

**Our Story**

**  
**_01: Shot in the Heart  
_

**  
** "Mama? Papa? How did you meet?"

"We met at a hotel your Papa worked in."

"Mama looked so shy and cute."

"I thought Papa was a very nice boy."

"We talked."

"Mama promised to play her flute for me."

"And then–"

"–when we met again–"

"Mama shot Papa in the heart," Rico and Meir chorused for little Jeanne.

**  
****Disclaimer:** Gauging by popular expectation, I present the original couple of the series. _Gunslinger Girl_ not mine. Meir owned by Nachtsider.


	2. Fairy Pony Tail

**Our Story**

**  
**_Fairy (Pony) Tail_

**  
**_**Once upon a time, there was a Princess who ruled a wonderful kingdom of teddy bears. The Princess was beautiful and kind and intelligent and rich. Everyone loved her.**_

_**But, one day, an evil Witch kidnapped the Princess–**_

**  
**"Wait, Mom. Did you say Witch?"

"Yes, I said Witch."

"Shouldn't that be a Wizard?"

"It was a Witch. That's how the story is."

_**  
**__**Anyway… the Witch kidnapped the Princess so she could marry the Princess-**_

**  
**"Why?"

"So the Witch could get to rule the Princess' kingdom."

"No, I meant to ask, why is the Witch okay with marrying another girl?"

"Well… because she was an evil Witch, that's why."

"Just because she's evil doesn't mean she's okay with marrying another girl. I really think the villain should be a Wizard, not a Witch."

"Who's the storyteller here again?"

"You are, Mom."

"Right. Now stop arguing and listen to my story."

"Yes, Mom."

"Where were we?"

**  
**_**To go on, the Princess refused the Witch. She believed that she had a special someone she would love all her life. She would wait for that person no matter what.**_

_**Furious at the rejection, the Witch imprisoned the Princess in a dark dungeon until the Princess submitted to her will-**_

**  
**"Why did the Witch just imprison the Princess?"

"What do you mean, why not?"

"I mean, the Witch could have used her powers or a potion to make the Princess do what she wanted..."

"How about you tell the story and I listen to you?"

"You're the one who knows the story, Mom."

"And what are you?"

"A discerning critic."

"Wise guy."

"I'm a girl, Mom."

**  
**_**But the Princess never lost hope and kept waiting for her destined love.**_

**  
**"Mom?"

**  
**_**Then, a handsome Prince in shining armor came riding a white charger.**_

**  
**"… okay, whatever…"

**  
**_**The Prince had heard of the Princess' plight. He swore to save the Princess from the evil Witch.**_

_**A Fairy Godmother then appeared to the Prince. She gave the Prince a magical weapon with which to fight the Witch.**_

_**Lo and behold, it was a magic sausage–**_

**  
**"Triela…"

"Hi, Dad," greeted the younger of the two blondes on the bed,

"What now, Victor?" archly asked the older.

"Stop putting rubbish inside Ratiel's head."

"Sure thing, Hilshire…"

"Seriously, if Claes ever heard you making fun of her behind her back…"

"One, I'm not naming names. Two, I think I'm jealous."

"… whatever…"

**  
**"Achooh!"

"God bless you."

"Thanks, Luke. I could have sworn Triela was talking behind my back."

**  
****Disclaimer:** _Gunslinger Girl_ not mine. Luke owned by Colonel Marksman.


	3. Lolita

**Our Story**

**  
**_Lolita_

**  
**"Papa, can you read me a story before I sleep?"

"Sure, Alessa. I'll read you the novel based on the love story of me and your Mama."

"Really?"

**  
Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul…**

**  
**"You know," the fire-haired beauty commented as her husband closed the door to their daughter's room, "Lolita was **dark**-haired…"

"You **do** know **your** hair **was** originally dark, right?"

"Oh? Then why'd you keep me a redhead?"

"I love redheads."

"Imagine the irony."

**  
****Disclaimer:** _Gunslinger Girl_ not mine. Lolita written by Nabokov. No, I didn't read it, though exemplar of the English language it supposedly is. I got the quote off Wikiquote. Now you know. And knowing is half the battle. The other half? Violence. Lots and lots of violence. If violence does not solve a problem, you're not using enough of it. ^_^


	4. Love Boat

**Our Story**

.

_Fourth_

_Love Boat_

.

"So you met on a cruise ship?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Wow… that's like in the reruns of Love Boat… what was the name of the ship?"

.

**Madame Liberty – Wikipedia**, the free encyclopedia [Translate this page into Italian]

The **Madame Liberty** is a five-star luxury cruise liner owned by Gandor Brothers Luxury Liners Ltd. It was hijacked by various parties before finally being destroyed at Roanapur in 2007...

en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Madame_Liberty/ - Cached – More

.

(citations needed)

.

**End**

.

**Disclaimer**

Gunslinger Girl, Baccano, and Wikipedia not mine. One Hell Of A Ruckus written by **sasahara17**.


End file.
